Rukia's a Cheerleader!
by TomoMee
Summary: Wait. WHAT! (Fluff) R&R! ;)


**Hello, people! Long time no see! :D (And sorry about that too.)**

* * *

_**Rukia's a Cheerleader!**_

* * *

"So who wants to play dodge ball?" The deputy captain of Sports Club asked.

Rukia Kuchiki was in her club meeting, or so was what she thought. She had practically no idea about what was going on, except the fact that it was a preparation for their school anniversary activities. The club she joined, much to Ichigo's disappointment, was the sports club, which was the club most active during the school anniversary activities. Ichigo had joined the literature club, being the big fan of Shakespeare though he didn't look like one at all. And Rukia was left to her own devices, surrounded by mostly seniors, who definitely weren't as naïve as she was.

Well, she asked Ichigo about dodge ball during class, so she raised her hand for the game along with many others.

The deputy captain counted the number of people who volunteered to participate.

"There are three more people, so we'll have to draw lots."

The three which included Orihime, Rukia and Tatsuki hyped up."Meeeee!" screamed Orihime, "My hand is the longest!" screamed Rukia, and "I'm the most atheletic here!" screamed Tatsuki.

One certain senior suggested. "Wowowow, calm down. The person who first gives the answer of 12x12 will be picked."

Rukia took only a few seconds to register what she heard before screaming "144!"

The senior giggled but was interrupted by Tatsuki.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

The senior and the deputy captain glanced at each other. Then the senior took out three pieces of paper, marked one of them, crumbled them and shook them in his palm as he spoke.

"One of these pieces of paper has the number one. The person who gets that paper will be picked." He threw them on the ground.

Orihime reached out and picked the one on the left. Rukia reached out to the one right next to her feet but Tatsuki took it sooner. She had to pick the one that landed a bit farther from her feet.

"Who is it? Orihime?" Rukia asked excitedly as she took a glance at her paper. She heard Orihime say 'Awww' and the next thing she knew, Tatsuki flew up from her seat screaming "YAAAAAAAY!"

That just ruined her day. She was technically dreaming of playing dodge ball so badly after she learned it from Ichigo.

"Okay, now," the deputy sports club captain spoke, "there's musical chair…"

"What's musical chair?" Rukia asked to no one in particular.

The same senior who had been sitting in front of her dropped his mouth in shock. He looked like as if he had just heard someone ask what eating meant.

"Seriously? You don't know what musical chair is?" Rukia was about to say something, but was interrupted, "You should go back and grow up once again!"

That ticked her off.

"Grow up? I'm never growing up! And you can't even make me!" Rukia yelled, though the guy didn't seem to hear.

"You seriously don't know what musical chair is?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah!" Rukia replied innocently.

"You've never played musical chair when you were little? When the music is playing, you'll run around, but when it stops, you'll sit in a chair, and every time it starts playing again, one by one the chairs will be taken out, so one by one the player without a chair will be out. Get it?" Tatsuki explained, looking in an unbelievable manner at Rukia.

"That's musical chair? I never knew that was the name for it!" Rukia beamed.

"So who wants to play musical chair?" the deputy asked.

Rukia raised her hand enthusiastically.

The senior who was sitting in front of Rukia stood up. "Only those who don't participate in other activities better participate in this. There are some people who don't even know what musical chair is!"

One guy said, shocked. "What the…? Seriously?!"

Rukia felt herself burn with anger.

"I do know the game okay? I just didn't know what it was called!" She was about to say "so keep your mouth shut" but the guy didn't seem to have heard. She let her anger out anyway.

The rest of the meeting was boring for Rukia, since cheerleading wasn't the one she really loved participating in.

* * *

_On the way home…_

* * *

"So how was your day, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, referring to the meeting.

"It was fine," Rukia mumbled.

Ichigo took notice of the pissed off tone in her voice.

"Did someone strike a nerve?" he enquired.

"Did someone? Of course not!" Rukia laughed in a way that made Ichigo feel creepy. "Of course not, my butt!" she yelled "What the hell is wrong with them anyway!"

"What the hell is wrong with whom?" Ichigo asked.

"With that stupid senior you call Inazumi! I seriously didn't know that the game was called musical chair until Tatsuki explained to me, and that guy keeps on teasing me about it indirectly, and I HATE IT!" Rukia was getting more and more violent by the minute.

"You told them you didn't know?!" Ichigo was freaking out.

"What? You don't expect me to sit there knowing nothing, did you?"

"No, just how many things did you ask them about?"

"Just that. And I wasn't picked for dodge ball; it was some stupid cheerleading instead."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled right into her ear out of utter shock and Rukia felt like her ears would go deaf any minute.

"What is wrong with you fool!" Rukia yelled back at him.

"There's nothing wrong with me! Look at what's wrong with you fir–" the two teens shut up when they heard someone walk up behind them.

"Oh it's the girl who didn't know what musical chair was!" Inazumi said, pointing his finger at Rukia in an accusing manner.

Rukia clenched her fists but Ichigo stepped forward.

"So what if she didn't know?" Ichigo asked.

"Aww that's pretty unlucky for you if you're having such a naïve girlfriend," the senior said.

The last word made Rukia even angrier.

"So what if she is my naïve girlfriend?" Ichigo asked coolly.

Rukia was about to kick Ichigo's ass but stopped when she heard his next line.

"She is definitely determined enough to excel in what she knows. So you better leave her alone and shut up and watch her do what she's gonna do." Giving Inazumi a death glare, Ichigo walked away, grabbing Rukia and dragging her along with him.

They stopped at an ice cream stall where Ichigo bought two cones of ice cream and sat next to Rukia on a bench near the stall.

"Why so gloomy?" Ichigo asked handing her one of the cones.

Rukia willingly took it. "Why am I so naïve, Ichigo?" Something about the way she asked it made Ichigo feel concern for her.

"Is it my fault that I don't know some things about the world?" Rukia continued, innocently.

Ichigo blinked and smiled. He slowly brought a hand to her face and turned it towards him. Rukia blinked at the sudden change in Ichigo's behaviour. "I-Ichi…go…" She muttered.

"It's not your fault, Rukia. If they knew the slightest thing about you, they wouldn't tease you and treat you like shit as they did today. The truth is, you are… kind of cute when you're all naïve…" Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up, "and that's exactly why those who know you values you."

Rukia just stared at him, confused.

"You little naïve midget…" Ichigo pinched her cheek and smiled.

"Don't let them put you down, Rukia." Rukia giggled and took a bite from her ice-cream.

"But the thought of you cheerleading…"

That day, Ichigo had to go home, soaked in ice-cream from head to toe, being attacked by a certain cheerleader. Oops!

* * *

**Ahhh! I wrote a fanfic after suuuuch a looooooong time! I know, I know, it was all fluff… Actually something like this happened to me during school today, so I just had to get it outta my mind. It was DARN annoying. I was so pissed! I couldn't even continue my homework until I wrote this!**

**So guys, please read and review! Seeya! (Tell me if Ichi or Ruki are out of character!) ^_^**

**Please check out my first Adventure fic: The Lost. Drop a review if you have time!**

**~TomoMee~**


End file.
